Liebesglück
by polarstern131
Summary: Dwight erklärt seiner kleinen Tochter Lizzy das Weihnachtsfest. Viel Spaß.


Titel: Liebesglück  
>Charaktere: Dwight Henrickson<br>Lizzy Henrickson  
>Rating: ab 9 Jahre<p>

Es war noch früh am Abend und draußen viel leise der Schnee. Die Tiere des Waldes hatten sich in ihre warmen Höhlen zurückgezogen und auch die Menschen zogen sich lieber in ihre Häuser zurück, so wie auch Dwight.  
>Er saß mit seiner kleinen Tochter, welche auf seinen Schoß geklettert war, am flackernden Kaminfeuer und überlegte, wie er ihr ihre ganzen Fragen beantworten konnte, den sie war gerade mitten drin, im Fragealter.<p>

Die 5 Jährige Lizzy strahlte ihn an, legte den Kopf schief und fing, wie erwartet, mit der Fragerei an. „Du Daddy, darf ich dich was fragen?" Ihr Vater lächelte sie an und nickte, während er ihr sanft und zärtlich über ihr Köpfchen strich. „Was möchtest du mich denn fragen, mein Schatz, hat es was mit Weihnachten zu tun? Da hast du doch viele Fragen gehabt." Lizzy schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Was sind den Polarlichter, Daddy, das hat die Mary doch die Lehrerin gefragt, und die hat herum gedruckst. Du die hat das gar nicht gewusst." Wie zur Bestätigung nickte sie fest und sah ihren Vater an. „Weißt du es denn?"  
>Dwight lächelte sein kleines Mädchen sanft an und nickte. Jetzt musste er es nur richtig verpacken, so dass sie es auch verstehen konnte, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht 100 Prozent richtig war.<p>

„Also Lizzy, mein Engel, das passt gut zu Weihnachten da möchte ich dir eine kleine Geschichte erzählen, aber nur wenn du es möchtest." Fragend sah er in ihr hübsches Gesicht und sah ihr begeistertes Funkeln in ihren Augen, das es ihm so angetan hatte. Er wollte das sein Kind glücklich aufwuchs und er würde alles dran setzen, das es auch so sein würde.  
>Lizzy nickte „Ja das möchte ich sehr gerne, Daddy, erzähl schon", dabei kuschelte sie sich an ihn und wartete auf die Geschichte. Dwight nickte, lächelte sie noch mal an und begann zu erzählen: „Nun, am Nordpol, da ist der Weihnachtsmann zu Hause, wie du ja weißt. Da gibt es viele Elfen, Feen und andere Sagengestalten und immer wenn der Weihnachtsmann mit seinem Renntierschlitten unterwegs ist, um braven Kindern Geschenke zu bringen...", dabei begann er sie lächelnd zu kitzeln, was Lizzy vergnügt quietschen ließ und erzählte dann weiter. „...Erzeugt er am Himmel diese tollen Lichter, die so schön sind wie ein Regenbogen und diese Farben, die sind einfach wunderschön, kleine Lizzy." Dann sah er sie liebevoll an und nickte. „Weißt du dass du sie auch schon mal gesehen hast."<p>

Die Kleine sah ihn verblüfft an. „Aber Daddy, daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern, wann war das denn?" „Nun, da warst du noch ganz klein, da waren deine Mummy und ich mit dir bei deinen Großeltern in Finnland, von da konnte man sie sehr gut sehen und deine Mummy und ich haben da, so in einer Decke aneinander gekuschelt, dieses Schauspiel beobachtet. Von der Stube aus, so wie wir Zwei jetzt hier sitzen. Sie hat das sehr geliebt, deine Mummy. Manchmal hatten wir dich da auch dabei und du hast immer gelacht dabei, das war eine schöne Zeit an die ich immer gerne zurück denke." Dwight lächelte obwohl auch Wehmut dabei war, war es doch eine wundervolle Zeit, die er für immer in seinem Herzen trug.

„So das war die Geschichte und es ist schon spät, du musst ins Bett." „Aber ich will noch nicht, es ist doch so schön hier, Daddy." Dieser konnte seinem Kind nichts abschlagen, aber dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Wenn du schön ins Bett gehst, dann zeige ich dir auch noch die Bilder von damals, so dass du sehen kannst, dass es auch stimmt was ich dir erzählt habe." Das überzeugte das Kind und sie nickte froh gelaunt. „Oh ja, das ist ganz doll lieb, da gehe ich ganz doll gerne ins Bett."  
>Dwight nahm seine kleine Prinzessin huckepack und ging mit ihr in ihr Zimmer wo er sie aufs Bett plumbsen ließ, was Lizzy wirklich große Freude bereitete und das konnte man auch sehen und hören.<br>Er legte sie nun ins Bett und deckte sie zu, denn sie war ja schon Bett fertig gewesen.  
>„So, ich hole noch schnell das Album." und schon war er verschwunden. Kurze Zeit darauf, kam er damit zurück in ihr Zimmer und zeigte ihr die wundervollen Bilder.<br>Bald darauf war sie eingeschlafen, was er lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Er deckte sie nochmal ordentlich zu und küsste sanft ihre Stirn, bevor er sich lächelnd und leise, wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer aufmachte, wo er in seinem Sessel das Ganze noch mal Revue passieren ließ.  
>Dort schlief auch er, kurz darauf ein und zwar mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.<p>

Ende


End file.
